Sugared Poison
by WolfTears262
Summary: Tess Shaydun, friend of the Weasley twins, has gotten detention with Umbridge. What is the outcome of the detention? How will the boys and Tess react?


**Hey Hey Hey Party Peoples! Ol:D Here's another story! (No, actually it's an ice cream cone in disguise) Hope you find it absolutely fantabulously awesome! I don't own anything except my OC Tess, you know, in case someone cared... I LIKE PIE! Peoples of the Partying, you should check out my friend's stories. The name is waterbreather. The stories are pretty awesome if I may say. (OMGOSH! It rhymed! You know, at the end...when it...rhymed...wow...look at that cloud.)**

Sugared Poison

I knocked softly on the door. "Come in." a nauseatingly sweet voice said. I rolled my eyes before opening the door. I walked into the room and I almost puked. Pink. Pink everywhere. Also there were china plates on the walls with kittens on them. I hate the color pink and I'm probably the only girl that does. Worst of all was Professor Umbridge. She was sitting behind her desk wearing the most atrocious attire. It was an all pink suit that didn't flatter her toad like looks. She was putting spoonful after spoonful of sugar into her tea. "Hello Miss Shaydun. Please, take a seat." I had detention with Professor Umbridge because I had spoken against her way of teaching. I knew all the other kids were thinking the same thing so I decided to be their voice. Professor Umbridge taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's usually an interesting class, but SHE makes it boring as all heck. She makes us read out of a book. How the bloody hell are we supposed to learn to defend ourselves from a bloody book? But I did as I was told and took a seat in a rather uncomfortable desk. "You will be doing lines for me Miss Shaydun." I sighed inwardly as I grabbed some parchment and a quill from my bag. "Oh no, you'll be using my quill for your lines." She handed me a pure white quill. I took it and started to dip it in my ink. "You won't need any ink either Miss Shaydun." I look ed at her quizzically, but said nothing. "I want you to write Mud-Blood for me." I jumped up from my seat and nearly screamed. "You want me to write what? I will not write that! How coul-"

"Miss Shaydun! You will write what I want you to write, and unless you want to be expelled I would get to it!"

"Fine, but I'm throwing away the parchment afterwards." She just smiled and said, "Of course, but the lesson will have been taught by that time." Lesson? I did not like the way she said that. "How many lines?"

"I'll tell you to stop when I think you've learned your lesson." I sighed and began writing. _I can't believe she would have me write this! She must have some secret vendetta against people who aren't pureblood, which would be me. What a git..._ I had just wrote the _Mu _when I felt a painful burning sensation in my left hand. At first I just ignored it and continued writing. But after the first word was written the pain was almost unbearable. I looked to my left hand and saw something that made my heart stop. There, on the back of my hand was the word Mudblood etched into my skin. I looked at the quill in horror._ It writes in blood!_ I looked up at Professor Umbridge to find her smiling sweetly at me, a look of triumph in her eyes. I didn't want to get expelled and return to my abusive father, so I started writing again. With every stroke of the quill the cuts grew deeper, the pain grew more intense. I was nearly in tears due to the pain and horror of this barbaric detention. "I think that will do, Miss Shaydun. You may go." I dropped the quill as though it were a hideous snake. I gathered up my stuff, all the while glaring at Umbridge. She just smiled back. I was determined not to let her see me cry. Once all my stuff was in my bag I stormed out of the room. I was only halfway to the Gryffindor common room when I finally broke down. I leaned against the wall, slid down to the ground, and cried. I looked at my scarred hand. The scars would never go away. I would be marked forever. It was almost after hours so no one was in the hall. I sat there and cried as wave after wave of emotion hit me. First fear, then horror, then rage, and finally I felt numb. I had never felt this way before, it was horrible. After I finally composed myself I started walking towards the common room. As I was walking I was thinking of a way to hide the scarring on my hand. I passed the hospital wing on my way to the common room. That's when an idea struck me. I walked into the hospital wing and looked around for Madame Pomfrey. Once I saw her I walked over and cleared my throat so I could get her attention. She turned around and smiled. "And what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could have some cloth bandages for my friend. He cut himself pretty bad and asked me if I could grab some for him."

"Oh, does he need to come here stitches?"

"No, ma'am. The cut isn't too deep."

"Well, alright then." She turned around and flicked her wand. Pretty soon a roll of bandages came flying over towards us. Madame Pomfrey caught them and handed them to me. "Here you go sweetie." I thanked her and walked out of the hospital wing. Once I was well out of the way of the hospital wing, I dropped my bag and started to unroll the bandages. I placed one end of the roll on the palm of my hand and held it there with my thumb. Then I began wrapping it around the scar. Once I was done, I tucked the loose end under another part of the bandage, and flexed my hand.. There, now if anyone asks I can just say I cut myself. Everyone will believe that, hopefully. I grabbed my stuff and headed off towards the common room, again. I got to the portrait and said the password. She opened the door and I stepped into the common room expecting it to be full of people. To my surprise it wasn't. There were only two people, and those two people happen to be my best friends, Fred and George Weasley. "Hey guys." The guys both tuned towards me. "Tess!" They both said. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be back hours ago." Said Fred.

"I was? What time is it?"

"Almost one in the morning." That was George.

"What? You sure?"

"Positive." Both boys said to her.

"Wow, no wonder I'm so tired. Well I'm going to head up to bed. Night guys." I started walking towards the stairs to the girls dormitory when a hand grabbed my wrist. "Wait. What's that?" Crap. I turned around to face the boys. I smirked to try and hide my worry. "Got to be a bit more specific, Fred."

"Your hand. Why is it wrapped? Did Umbridge do anything to it?" Both boys looked at me with worry and suspicion on their faces. "It's nothing guys, really." They didn't look convinced. I sighed and went up and hugged the boys. They hugged back, "I promise I'm fine. Okay?" I pulled out of the embrace and smiled at my friends before turning and heading up to the dormitory. "Night." I heard the boys chorus. I smiled slightly. I quickly got into my pajamas and set my alarm. I got into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

My alarm woke me up and I quickly silenced it. I groaned before throwing the covers off me. I stretched trying to get rid of the stiffness, yawning as I did so. Then I remembered the night before. Maybe it was a dream I thought with high hopes. I looked down my hand, still bandaged. I kept the bandages on, not wanting to see the scarring. I sighed and went to get dressed. It was Saturday so we didn't have classes. I put on a pair of blue jeans and tie-dyed T-shirt. After I got ready I went to the great hall for breakfast. When I got to the great hall I went over to my table and sat in between the twins. "Morning guys."

"Morning." The boys chorused. I smiled as I picked up a piece of toast. "Are you going to Hogsmeade with us?"

"Hmm, I don't know George."

"You better or else I can see a prank in your near future."

"Okay, okay, I'll go."

"Yes!" Both boys high-fived over my head. I laughed at their enthusiasm. We finished eating and headed over to Hogsmeade. "So how's your hand?" Asked Fred. I felt a dismal feeling bubble up inside of me at the mention of my hand. It flashed in my eyes before I could get it under control. I felt threatened to cry all the same though. "Yeah, it's doing okay." Crap. Hopefully I didn't just give myself away. I saw the boys glance at each other, but they didn't say anything else. I sighed inwardly with relief. We had an amazing time at Hogsmeade. We went to Zonko's of course. Man, we spent hours in there. It's the best! Then we got some lunch and went to a secluded place with an amazing view of the Shrieking Shack. Once I was done eating I sat back and admired the shack. "I wonder what's in there."

"Probably something horribly gruesome."

"Yeah, probably."

"Wanna check it out?" I just looked at the boys. They smirked back. "How? You can't get in there."

"We have our ways." I smiled like a chesire cat. "Let's do it." I started to get up but I was pulled back down by the twins. "Or not." I mumbled. "We'll show you the way on one condition."

"Which would be?"

"You tell us what happened to your hand." I tipped my head back and groaned in annoyance. "Really guys? I told you, my hand is fine. There's no need to worry about it."

"If there's no reason to worry why can't you tell us what happened?" I knew I lost this argument. I sighed before continuing. "I've just been under a lot of stress and I sort of hit the wall out of frustration." It was a lie, obviously, but what else could I do? I didn't want them to see me scarred, and frankly I didn't want to see me scarred. Unfortunately, the boys saw through my lie. "You're a terrible liar, Tess. We saw how upset it made you."

"I know."

"So are you going to tell us what happened?"

"Nope." With that I stood up and started to walk back towards Hogwarts. I didn't get far before a felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped walking and glanced back at the boys I consider brothers. "Tess, we saw how it upset you, why can't you just tell us? Don't make us force it out of you." I laughed hollowly at the threat. I shrugged the hand off and continued walking. I hadn't gone five steps when I heard the boys. "We're sorry, Tess." Next thing I knew I was being tackled. I went down with a grunt as I landed on the ground with someone's knee on my back. I struggled underneath the weight but to no avail. I let out a frustrated sigh. Then I saw a hand reach for my bandaged one. I quickly pulled it back and shoved it under my body. I heard a sigh and Fred came into view. "Why must you make everything so bloody difficult?"

"I learned from the best." I said with a smirk. George chuckled above me. "Fair enough. Now, your hand?"

"I wouldn't tell you when I was upright, what makes you think I'll tell when I'm on the ground with a bloody cow on my back?"

"A cow, am I?" George said while increasing the pressure on my back. I let out a small grunt. "Force it is then." Said Fred grabbing my arm. I tried to keep my arm and hand underneath me, but when George joined in I had no hope and my hand was forced out from under me. I tried to pull my hand back but Fred had a firm grip on it and George's hand was holding my arm down. Fred started to unwrap the bandages. "Fred don't! Please!" Fred didn't stop, and I soon felt tears well up in my eyes. "Please, stop!" He didn't and he was nearing the end. I looked away, not wanting to see my nightmare to come true. Soon I felt the bandages fall off my hand. I heard the boys gasp, and the pressure left my back. "Oh, Tessie…" I looked towards my brothers. They both looked back with a mix of horror, sorrow, and anger written on their faces. "Who did this?"

"Umbridge." I whispered. That's when the tears fell. I looked away from the ugly scarring and cried. I had never cried in front of the boys. I felt myself being pulled into familiar arms. I turned into his shoulder and cried. George was the one holding me, stroking my hair, while Fred held my hand and rubbed my back in soothing circles. George rested his chin on my head and started whispering comforting things to me. I was exhausted from everything that had happened and I eventually cried myself to sleep in my brothers' arms. But before I did I heard them whisper to me. "She'll never hurt you again, we promise." I believed them.

**So, did ya like it? I'm not sure if I want to make this a two-shot with the second chapter being how the boys get revenge on Umbridge. Tell me what you think. If you think it is a good idea, tell me what Fred and George's revenge should be. Also, I'm sorry if anybody is OOC, but you'll just have to deal with it. Yep, I'm just that mean. MUSTACHE! :{)**


End file.
